herofandomcom-20200223-history
Aikurō Mikisugi
Aikurō Mikisugi (美木杉 愛九郎 Mikisugi Aikurō) is one of the main characters of Kill la Kill. He is Ryūko Matoi and Mako Mankanshoku's enigmatic homeroom teacher. Initially appearing dull and easily flustered, he secretly observes and aids Ryūko by leading her to Senketsu. It is later revealed he is working undercover at the school as a spy for the Nudist Beachrebel group. He is voiced in Japanese by Shin-ichiro Miki and in English by Matt Mercer, the later of whom also voices Chrom, Shigure, Ryoma and Yusuke Kitagawa. Appearance In his disguise, Aikurō looks like a middle-aged man with blue messy hair, with a bent back and an unsteady gait. His blue eyes are hidden behind large reflective glasses. When in his true persona, Aikurō removes the glasses and sweeps back his hair, revealing that he is actually a young and very handsome man. In both personas, he wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a black tie and black jeans, though in his true persona, the shirt is worn much more loosely as Aikurō has a tendency to strip his shirt off and show off his body like a posing supermodel. In this modeling mode, Aikurō sports sparkles all around him. Most notably, his nipples occasionally give off a pink glow. Personality Aikurō can easily be described as flamboyant and flirtatious, but can be serious and direct when he needs to. When undercover, he takes on the persona of a tired and unenthusiastic teacher. He is a glamorous smooth-talker with a habit of slowly stripping his clothes and making moves on Ryūko whenever they are in private, much to Ryūko's chagrin. Though he did reveal the existence of Nudist Beach and him being its agent to Ryūko, she did not believe him due to the organization's ridiculous name, earning a surprised and annoyed expression from the man, showing he takes great pride in the resistance group. Despite all of this, Aikurō cares for his students and often talked with Mako rather casually about the situation. History He once worked as an assistant to Ryūko’s late father, Isshin Matoi, who was one of the few that knew of the potential of Life Fibers. After the death of Isshin, Aikurō received his letter that guided him to the whereabouts of the Kamui Senketsu and the task to give Senketsu to his daughter. To learn more about the Life Fibers, he infiltrated Honnōji Academy and went undercover as a high school teacher. Quotes Trivia * He also owns a car named Naked Shooting Star (裸の流星号 Hadaka no Ryūseigō). * He bears a slight resemblance to Kamina from the anime, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. * Shin-ichiro Miki, the Japanese voice actor for Aikurō is the same voice actor as Kisuke Urahara, from Bleach. ** Matthew Mercer, the English voice actor for Aikurō is the same voice actor as Jotaro Kujo, from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. * His trademark mirrored sunglasses reflect the same image no matter where he looks, that of an upside down flat horizon, with the ground up top and the sky in the lower half. * He has a running gag that whenever he strips, or is in his Nudist Uniform, his nipples and crotch area start glowing a bright pink purple. * During many of Aikurō appearance, the 3rd track of the Kill la Kill Original Soundtrack, 犬Kあ3l (いぬかさる Inu ka Saru?, Dog or Monkey) plays, which is also prominent for Hōka Inumuta and Uzu Sanageyama. * Aikurō has another recurring gag, his hate of the name "Dōtonbori Robo". Whenever the name is mentioned, it is shown a close-up of him making a serious face and saying "DTR" twice. Gallery Images Killlakill_ep3_aikuro_mikisugi_3.png BkSnC8N.png EP23-01_Aikuro_Mikisugi.jpg Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Heroic Liars Category:Protectors Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Neutral Good Category:Leaders Category:Honorable Category:Legendary Heroes